Properly
by Kira Desuke
Summary: KRAK. Suara mengerikan itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sasuke. Dan sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan suara itu akan terus berputar di kepalanya. Ya. Tangannya patah dan ini gara-gara Sakura./"Jadi, apa kau akan diam saja dan duduk menungguku sembuh seperti orang bodoh?"/Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge/Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : canon, semi-OOC, misstypo?_

_Genres : Romance/Friendship_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A fiction for Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge**_

_**Theme : **_

39. Gara-gara kecerobohan Sakura dalam misinya bersama Sasuke, laki-laki itu jadi cedera dan tangannya patah. Sasuke minta pertanggungjawaban Sakura dengan cara... Sakura harus mengurusinya sampai sembuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PROPERLY**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JANGAN LENGAH!" teriakan Hatake Kakashi selaku pemimpin dalam tim tujuh saat ini menggema di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan di sekitar mereka. Laki-laki itu membuka penutup mata _sharingan _miliknya dengan cepat. Sekali lagi dia berteriak, "Jangan mengurangi pertahanan kalian!"

"_HA'I!_" teriak anggota lain secara bersamaan. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Sai. Mereka bertiga segera berpencar mencari musuh yang bersembunyi di tengah gelapnya malam setelah menjawab perintah Kakashi tersebut. Ini misi sulit tingkat A—bahkan lebih. Karena misi ini bertujuan untuk melindungi sang _hokage _yang masih menunggu kabar mereka di Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebagai satu-satunya _ninja _perempuan dan _medic-nin _di dalam kelompok mereka, Sakura harus bergerak jauh lebih hati-hati dari teman-temannya yang lain. Karena itulah, dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kakashi. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Sakura berperan untuk menjaga punggung mantan gurunya itu dengan melawan serangan musuh dari belakang.

Tadinya misi ini tidak begitu sulit karena mereka hanya perlu melawan musuh-musuh yang bertentangan pikiran dengan _hokage _mereka itu di siang hari. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan pemimpin para bandit tersebut, mereka mendapat perintah lagi untuk secepatnya kembali ke desa mereka. Dan sialnya begitu malam tiba, justru mereka berempat diserang oleh para pemberontak yang tersisa. Bahkan beberapa di antara pemberontak itu memiliki otak pintar dalam membuat strategi.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya setelah berhasil menangkis beberapa serangan kunai yang ditujukan pada dirinya dan Kakashi, "_Sensei! _Kau baik-baik sa—"

_**BUAAGH**_

"AKH!" suara pukulan yang terdengar lalu diikuti teriakan Sakura setelahnya membuat tiga laki-laki yang lain tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Kakashi tidak sempat menyelamatkan Sakura karena pelaku yang memukul gadis itu segera berpindah target padanya.

Masih menahan kunai yang akan menebas wajahnya, Kakashi berteriak, "SASUKE! SAI! Tolong Sakura!" perintahnya sembari menangkis kunai musuh itu dengan cepat lalu menusukkan kunainya pada perut musuhnya kemudian melemparnya. Pria pemakai masker itu mendecih ketika kawanan bandit yang lain kini mulai menampakkan dirinya dan menyerangnya secara brutal.

Sementara itu di bawah, Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan _sharingan _miliknya untuk memperkirakan titik tempat dimana Sakura akan jatuh. Sebelum tubuh gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menyentuh tanah, Sasuke segera menangkapnya. Laki-laki itu mengatur napas ketika dia dan Sakura sampai di tempat yang menurutnya aman.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._" bisik Sakura pelan. Gadis itu merintih lagi saat tangannya menyentuh lengannya sendiri yang terluka lalu menyembuhkannya dengan _cakra _yang berkumpul di tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri sebelum bertanya, "Lukamu parah?" tanyanya singkat.

Kumpulan _cakra _di tangan Sakura menghilang seiring dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan Sasuke. Terlalu banyak keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Sakura membuat Sasuke kurang lebih mengerti kondisi teman satu timnya itu, "...Sepertinya kunai para musuh itu memang beracun," jeda sesaat, Sakura mencoba menahan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, "hati-hati... Sasuke-_kun._"

"...Hn," respon laki-laki berambut _raven _itu. Namun, sebelum dia sempat meletakkan Sakura di atas tanah—

"HAHAHAHAHA! KAU LENGAH, BOCAH!"

Uchiha bungsu itu segera menoleh dan mendapati sekitar lima kunai diarahkan menuju kepalanya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak sempat mengambil kunai dari kantong _ninja _miliknya dan menangkis kunai-kunai tersebut. Akhirnya satu-satunya jalan adalah membungkuk hingga tangannya mengenai lututnya yang menekuk. Namun, hal itu cukup beresiko besar—apalagi dalam situasinya yang masih menggendong Sakura di atas kedua tangannya.

_**KRAK**_

Ah...

Bahkan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara mengerikan itu diputar berulang-ulang di dalam kepalanya bagaikan kaset yang rusak.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Shizune menghela napasnya lalu menoleh menatap Sakura yang menatapnya harap-harap cemas, "Kenapa kau masih tidak mau percaya juga?" Sakura menghindari tatapan Shizune, "Tangan Sasuke patah, Sakura. Dia harus melakukan penyembuhan secara rutin jika ingin cepat sembuh," lanjut Shizune sembari menggendong Tonton yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

"Gara-gara aku, Sasuke-_kun _jadi begini..." Sakura memegang kedua tangannya di depan dada. Merasa bersalah begitu hebat. Rasanya Sakura tidak pernah merasa seperti ini lagi sebelumnya sejak dia tidak bisa menahan kepergian Sasuke ke Orochimaru beberapa waktu silam, "...bagaimana ini, aku takut bertatap muka dengan Sasuke-_kun _lagi_._"

Shizune tertawa canggung, "Jangan begitu, Sakura. Meskipun tangan Sasuke patah, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menjadi _ninja _lagi," pelukannya pada Tonton semakin erat sementara tatapan Shizune pada Sakura melembut, "Tangan Sasuke masih bisa sembuh jika dia mau di-_gips _selama kurang lebih dua minggu dan rajin datang ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutinnya. Dan rajin meminum obat sesuai takaran tentunya," jelas asisten _hokage _sebelumnya itu dengan lancar.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk cepat sembuh," suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Suara ini... "aku juga tidak mau jika pekerjaanku sebagai _ninja _akan menumpuk hanya karena cedera sialan ini."

Tidaaaak!

Sasuke pasti membencinya sekarang...

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dan wajahnya memucat. Shizune yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kaku—diam-diam prihatin dengan bawahannya yang malang ini. Sakura menelan ludah. Mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti dan menatap Sasuke secara langsung. Tapi... baru saja sepertiga dari tubuhnya berbalik, Sakura buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke. Cukup satu kata yang terbesit di pikiran Sakura. Mengerikan.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?" _volume _suara Sasuke meninggi, membuat tubuh Sakura berjengit karena kaget. Terlebih karena Sasuke menyebut namanya—tersangka utama penyebab cedera tangannya—mungkin, "Shizune sudah bersedia untuk menyembuhkan tanganku. Jadi, apa kau akan diam saja menungguku sembuh seperti orang bodoh?"

_Jleb._

Baiklah, kata-kata itu sukses menusuk dada Sakura.

Harusnya Sakura merasa heran mendengar Sasuke berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi, itu tidak sempat Sakura pedulikan lagi. Nada dalam bicara Sasuke yang seakan mengintimidasinya hingga ke dalam-dalam relung tubuhnya justru jauh lebih dia utamakan. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Aaakh, Sakura ingin segera keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini!

"Sa-Sakura..." panggilan Shizune menyadarkan Sakura dari pikiran-pikiran mengerikan yang menghampirinya karena telah membuat tangan seorang keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu patah. Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya, Sasuke kembali menginterupsi...

"Aku tinggal sendiri," kini Sakura mencoba mengintip ekspresi Sasuke dari sudut matanya, "dan dalam keadaan tanganku yang seperti ini, akan susah sekali mengurus rumah dan berbagai keperluan lainnya, kau tahu."

Sakura seakan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke ini akan berakhir. Gadis itu menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu memberanikan diri untuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, "Ba-Baiklah," Sakura menunduk. Jadi, sayang sekali dia tidak sempat melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang sempat tertarik ke atas, "aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besaaarnya, Sasuke-_kun! _Maafkan aku, maaf maaf maaaaf!" kedua tangan Sakura mengepal di depan dadanya sendiri.

Akhirnya anak tunggal Haruno tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, "Karena itu, aku akan mengurusmu, Sasuke-_kun! _Aku akan mengurusmu sampai sembuh!" kedua bola mata viridian milik Sakura sekilas terlihat bercahaya, "Aku janji!"

Sasuke menatap malas dengan kesungguhan gadis di depannya itu. Laki-laki berambut biru dongker tersebut mendengus dan memejamkan matanya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, "...Hn," mungkin dia sendiri juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa sebenarnya dia masih kecewa dengan cedera ini. Selama penyembuhan, tentu saja Sasuke mau tak mau harus banyak diam di rumah. Tanpa latihan dan harus banyak istirahat. Keadaan seperti itu sudah pasti sangat membosankan.

Setelah Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan mereka, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan meminta izin pada Shizune. Setelah mendapat balasan dari atasannya itu, Sakura pun langsung mengejar Sasuke. Masih dengan ekspresi prihatin, Shizune memeluk Tonton yang menatapnya heran.

"_Nguk?_"

"Ah, kau kasihan pada Sakura?" mendapat balasan anggukan dari babi kecil berwarna merah muda tersebut, Shizune pun tertawa kecil, "Aku juga..."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seharusnya, Haruno Sakura merasa senang saat memasuki rumah laki-laki yang disukainya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi, dalam keadaan ini... Sakura harus mengesampingkan semua perasaan senangnya itu.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini," ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu menelan ludah sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri punggung laki-laki tersebut. Setelah Sakura memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke pergi memasuki kamar lain yang diyakini Sakura sebagai kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di sudut kamar yang cukup luas ini. Gadis itu sedikit ragu. Apa tidak apa-apa dia tidur di kamar seluas ini? Saat Sakura menoleh, Sakura melihat sebuah pigura yang berisi foto keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, hanya ada Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Itachi yang masih kecil di sana. Sepertinya saat foto itu diambil, Sasuke memang belum ada dan mungkin juga masih di dalam kandungan Mikoto. Karena perut wanita itu terlihat sedikit membuncit.

Melihat foto itu, membuat Sakura yakin. Kamar ini dulu adalah kamar orang tua Sasuke yang tentu saja sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini sejak tragedi Uchiha beberapa tahun silam. Tidak ada debu sedikit pun di dalam kamar ini meskipun sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Sasuke pasti sangat rajin membersihkan kamar ini. Diam-diam Sakura mulai merasa iba membayangkan Sasuke harus tinggal di rumah yang luas dan besar tapi begitu sepi.

"Kau lama sekali," tersentak, Sakura segera menoleh untuk mendapati Sasuke yang telah berdiri di pintu masuknya. Melihat pigura foto di tangan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerti apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum berbalik pergi, "siapkan makanan."

"I-Iya!" Sakura menjawab canggung dan buru-buru meletakkan pigura foto tersebut kembali di atas mejanya lalu mengejar Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sudah duduk bersila di atas tikar dan meletakkkan tangannya yang di-_gips _di atas meja makan. Di samping meja makan, ada tempat pencucian piring dan dapur. Sakura segera menyiapkan peralatan untuk memasak nasi dan lauk yang ada.

Selama persiapannya, entah sudah berapa kali Sakura melirik kecil ke arah Sasuke. Mengawasi mantan _missing-nin _yang masih sibuk membaca buku di atas mejanya. Berkali-kali pula wajah Sakura memerah. Betapa tampannya keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu, terutama ketika dia sedang serius. Mengesampingkan semua perbuatan kejam yang pernah dilakukannya, bentuk wajah dan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke bisa dikatakan sempurna dan merupakan dambaan seluruh wanita yang ada.

Sakura sudah dewasa. Tidak mungkin dia akan memeluk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba atau mengaguminya terang-terangan seperti dulu saat dia masih berumur dua belas tahun. Tidak mungkin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura sepenuhnya memerah. Kembali mengingat-ingat... kenapa dulu dia sangat berani melakukan itu pada Sasuke?

Merasa diperhatikan dan tidak ada suara yang terdengar lagi, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Laki-laki itu menatap malas Sakura yang masih terpesona dengannya, "Apa?"

Rasanya jantung Sakura seakan ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Masih dengan wajah memerah, Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan kegiatannya, "Ti-Tidaaak! Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun!_" jawabnya cepat. Sasuke menghela napasnya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah cukup lama waktu berjalan, makanan kini sudah disiapkan. Sakura merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dia mulai meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi beserta piring-piring lain yang berisi lauk pauk di atas meja. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan. Selesai. Dengan wajah ceria, Sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya, "_Itadakimasu!_" teriaknya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengambil sumpitnya, Sasuke menginterupsi, "Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung—terlihat berpikir sesaat. Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus kesal. Apa dia harus selalu mengingatkan Sakura dengan keadaannya?

Akhirnya Sasuke melirik ke arah tangan kanannya yang di-_gips_. Melihat arah lirikan Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersadar. Dengan cepat, gadis manis itu berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Maaf, aku lupa, Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura segera memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk kecil Sasuke. Setelah siap, Sakura berhenti sesaat. Dia menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Sasuke-_kun..._"

Apa... dia harus...

"...kau... mau kusuapi?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar itu. Dia memang bermaksud menyuruh Sakura untuk menyuapinya tapi... gadis itu tidak perlu sampai mengutarakan maksudnya, 'kan? Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut membuang mukanya yang nyaris memerah. Sasuke menyentuh dahinya dengan tangan kirinya. Sekilas, Sakura sempat mendengar gemeletuk gigi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya, bodoh."

"Eh? Ah, ma-maaf!" dengan cepat Sakura mengatur napasnya lalu mengambil nasi dengan sumpitnya, "Ini..." ucap Sakura sembari memajukan ujung sumpit yang ada nasinya. Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya. Dia menghela napas sekali sebelum akhirnya memutar kepalanya hingga ujung sumpit itu tepat berada di depan mulutnya yang masih tertutup.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya perlahan lalu menggigit ujung sumpit tersebut. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang saat ini tengah dia alami. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan mulutnya, Sakura mengambil lauknya lalu kembali menjepitnya dengan sumpit sebelum memberikannya lagi pada Sasuke. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sebenarnya wajah kedua insan itu sama-sama memerah. Walau Sasuke jauh lebih baik dalam menyembunyikannya ketimbang Sakura.

Mereka tahu ini memalukan.

Tapi...

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Selama seminggu kemarin aku menerima misi berturut-turut tanpa henti. Jadi, aku tidak sempat membersihkan cucian kotor di rumah."

Itu adalah kata-kata Sasuke sebelum Sakura sampai di suatu ruangan dimana tumpukan pakaian kotor terlihat membentuk gunung. Sakura menatap tumpukan baju di depannya dengan _horror. _Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidur dengan tenang sementara di suatu tempat di rumahnya terdapat tumpukan yang mengenaskan dan begitu menyakitkan mata ini?

Sakura mendecih kesal. Dalam gerakan cepat, gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu melinting lengan bajunya hingga siku lalu memakai celemek yang ada. Sakura mengumpulkan pakaian-pakaian kotor tersebut ke dalam suatu bak. Lalu, dengan _cakra _yang dikumpulkan di tangannya, Sakura dapat membawa bak yang berat itu sendirian ke tempat pencucian di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri sedang meminum obatnya di teras belakang rumahnya ketika Sakura sampai lalu meletakkan pakaian-pakaian kotor tersebut. Sakura sedang menghela napas lalu meregangkan tubuhnya ketika Sasuke menyahut, "Kau terlihat bekerja keras."

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sakura segera menyiapkan air dan sabun cuci, "Kau tidak istirahat di kamar, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Sakura sembari memulai mengucek salah satu baju yang sering Sasuke pakai dalam mengerjakan misi.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku sudah di kamar hampir setengah hari," tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "hanya istirahat saja sangat membosankan," lanjut Sasuke, setengah menggerutu.

"Hm," Sakura hanya merespon sekilas. Sepertinya sudah terlanjur sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencuci baju. Akhirnya Sasuke diam lagi. Memilih untuk memperhatikan Sakura saja dan sesekali laki-laki itu menguap karena bosan.

Sasuke mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakang tubuhnya. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu sudah sampai pada cucian kesepuluhnya—Sasuke yang menghitungnya. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk mengusap keringat di dahi dan wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura tersenyum puas melihat tumpukan cucian kotornya yang semakin berkurang. Melihat itu, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Dia harus memuji kecepatan dan ketekunan Sakura dalam bekerja. Tapi, selain itu... sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri senang melihat ada seseorang di halaman belakang rumahnya. Entah kapan terakhir kali Sasuke melihat ada orang di sana.

Dia memang kesepian.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang mengingat masa lalunya. Sudah cukup. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semuanya. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Selesai!" Sakura berteriak senang melihat kerjaannya tuntas. Sekarang tinggal menjemur pakaian-pakaian tersebut. Tapi, sebelum Sakura melakukan itu, dia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tertidur di tempatnya tadi.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut segera mengeringkan tangannya sebelum menghampiri Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun! _Jangan tidur di sini! Kau bisa masuk angin!" Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke, namun sepertinya percuma, "Sasuke-_kun?_" panggil Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang sebelum memusatkan pandangannya pada wajah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura terpesona—bahkan meskipun Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya. Iris _onyx _yang tajam dan selalu bisa mempesona siapapun itu seakan menarik Sakura dengan kuat meskipun tak terlihat. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Situasi ini... sangat berbahaya.

Bagaikan _magnet _yang tak bisa Sakura hindari, wajah gadis itu terus mendekat. Mencoba menatap wajah Sasuke secara keseluruhan. Dia mengaguminya. Dia mencintainya. Semua yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke, Sakura menyukainya. Bahkan kekurangannya yang paling fatal sekali pun. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke. Dia belum sedekat ini lagi dengan Sasuke sejak mantan _missing-nin _tersebut kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura tersentak kaget melihat kedua iris _onyx _Sasuke yang tadinya sempat tertutup kini terlihat lagi. Wajah Sakura memerah bukan main. Ah, ini salah paham! Ya, hanya salah paham! Dia hanya terpesona dengan laki-laki itu. Ya, benar!—Tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mulutnya terasa begitu kaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Sakura."

Suara Sasuke yang menyebut namanya terasa begitu dalam. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak saat Sasuke yang justru memajukan wajahnya. Menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Hangat dan basah. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Ciuman ini tidak menuntut, hanya saling menyentuh.

Begitu Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Sakura juga langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ah tidak, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Ciuman pertamanya... telah diambil cinta pertamanya. Sakura menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Sementara Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Membuat tanganku patah, membuat masakan yang tidak terlalu enak, membuat rumahku berisik... dan sekarang, kau mengganggu tidurku."

Ukh, Sakura sudah tahu. Dia masih harus tinggal bersama Sasuke selama satu minggu lima hari lagi setelah ini. Dan sekarang dia harus siap-siap menahan malu karena kejadian ini.

"Kau memang menyebalkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**True love doesn't need words**_

_**It just need your true heart**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak! Selesai deh _fic _ketigaku untuk _Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge! _xD Kemungkinan aku gak akan bikin lagi buat _challenge _ini, jadi ini _fic headcanon challenge _yang terakhir. Semoga suka yaaa ehehehe~

Ya ampuuun, udah lama banget gak bikin _quotes _di akhir cerita hahaha. Jadi, berasa aneh gimana gitu bacanya hehee #apah Hm, gak tahu nih mau ngomong apa lagi. Karena sudah sering ditagih, jadi setelah _fic _ini Insya Allah aku _update __**Review and Art**__. _Berharap aja semoga besok nggak ada hambatan jadi aku bisa _update _besok haha. Soalnya sekarang kayaknya aku cuma bisa bikin satu _fic _dalam satu hari... Itu udah paling cepat... #mojok

Btw, jangan memusingkan judulnya yaaa. Saya kehabisan ide buat ngasih judul nih aaargh Dx #dilempar Maaf ya kalau dikit dan rada gimanaaa gitu ehehe. Terima kasih atas kesabarannya menunggu _update fic-_ku yang lain yaa :D Untuk sekarang, _mind to review, please? _:)


End file.
